1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method of promoting tissue growth, and more specifically, a method for detecting and correcting fluid leaks at a drape positioned at a tissue site being treated by a reduced pressure delivery system.
2. Description of Related Art
Tissue growth and wound healing of patients has been shown to be accelerated through the use of applying reduced pressure to a tissue site, Reduced pressure delivery systems operate to form such a reduced pressure at a tissue site of a patient. This form of wound healing can be readily integrated into a clinician's wound healing procedures. Reduced pressure tissue therapy optimizes patient care and decreases costs associated with treatment of patients having traumatic and chronic wounds. Reduced pressure therapy can be administered in hospitals, community settings, such as assisted living complexes and convalescences homes, or homes of patients.
Reduced pressure delivery to a wound or tissue site promotes wound healing and/or tissue growth, in part, by removing infectious materials and other fluids from the wound or tissue site. Reduced pressure treatment further promotes tissue growth by imposing forces on the tissue, thereby causing micro-deformation of the tissue, which is believed to contribute to the development of granulation tissue at the tissue site. The forces imposed on the tissue site by the delivery of reduced pressure further encourages improved blood flow at the tissue site, which further assists in the growth of new tissue.
Reduced pressure delivery systems generally use a vacuum pump to apply a reduced pressure via a reduced pressure conduit to a tissue site. A manifold is often used at the tissue site to help evenly distribute the reduced pressure. A drape is typically used to cover the manifold and form a seal with surrounding tissue of the tissue site to which the reduced pressure is being applied. So that the reduced pressure remains constant and accurate, thereby providing optimum tissue growth and/or therapy, the drape is to be interfaced and maintained with the surrounding tissue of the tissue site to prevent fluid leaks, such as air leaks. In the event that a fluid leak results during installation of the drape or during treatment, clinicians often find it difficult to isolate the precise location of the fluid leak. If the fluid leak is not corrected, then the performance of the reduced pressure delivery system is reduced and full treatment potential is not realized.